


The Darkest Kiss

by creativesm75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, neville longbottom - Freeform, sadako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesm75/pseuds/creativesm75
Summary: This is also on my fanfiction dot net account, FabulousMoonie.Neville and Sadako creepy romance pairing. Done because I wanted to do a brain hurting fanfic pairing.





	The Darkest Kiss

Title: The darkest Kiss ( A oneshot) No parts and chapters. Crossovers: The Ring/ Ringu/ Ring and Harry Potter series. Disclaimers:

I do not own the Ring/ Ringu/ Ring. It belongs to Koji Suzuki.

Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling and Scholastic Books. This is made for fun, and not for profit.

True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about but few have seen. ~Author Unknown

ZZZXXXAAAZZZXXXAAA

Dumbledore was silent. Minerva stared. Other staff members were filled with emotions of panic, fear and an urge to flee for their lives. It had happened so quickly, they were no sure what had happened.

The girl had appeared in Hogwarts. It wasn't the ability to apparate, as she appeared with no pop sound. She was solid yet not. She wore a long white robe and her wet black hair obscured her face. She was barefoot and she was smiling in an ominous way. she emitted a dark aura. The girl then approached Neville. He smiled at her, in the same creepy way that she had smiled. She hugged Neville and had a creepy smile on her face. She giggled menacingly and Neville smiled. Harry shuddered as Neville's smile looked very sinister.

She spoke one word it was: "Mine."

Harry stared. That girl was scary. He saw her eyes… They were black and full of hatred. He wondered if she was a dark witch or something else…

"Oh hey, guys." Neville greeted the group.

Draco shuddered. Something about this was very very wrong. What... he had no idea and he didn't want to find out.

"So… who is she?" Hermione gathered up her courage and asked the pertinent question. It was a question, which was on everyone's minds.

"She is ..." Neville paused. How was he to say it? He then smiled coldly, making all the Gryffindors and Slytherins feel chilled. Meanwhile, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were pallid and sweating."She is my… my wife. She is Yamamura Sadako…"

Hermione was stunned. "You have… you have a wife?"

Neville nodded happily.

Ron said nothing but became pale. He had heard that name somewhere. Bill had mentioned it earlier…

"What is she? Nobody can apparate into Hogwarts!" Hermione asked and exclaimed.

Neville frowned a bit. Hermione noticed and took an involuntary step backwards.

"She is my wife, as I have mentioned. However, she is also hermaphrodite and a… well, a merciless ghost."

Hermione's eyes widened as she mentally digested the words she heard.

Ron paled even further. He knew now where he had heard of this Sadako but he did not say a word. He was to scared to utter anything.

"She is a what? She is… not a she? She is not alive? Then… she is…she is a freak?" Draco spoke. He had finally found some courage to say something insulting to Neville.

"Do not call her a freak and shut up!" Neville whispered fiercely.

"Oh really, what are you going to do? You are just a wimp who…" Wham! Draco fell to the floor, out cold. Neville had punched him in the face, then the gut. Draco had fallen to the floor. Sadako was glaring at his unconscious body.

"Ooh, can I kill him and drown him?" Sadako squealed, as she viewed the unconscious blond boy. Neville smiled and nodded.

As this happened, Harry felt cold horror flood his veins. He took a tiny step back.

"Drowning him... isn't that a bad thing?" He whispered. Hermione nodded. Ron gulped.

Neville noticed Harry's horror and continued to smile. Hermione and Ron were both freaked out by that smile. Ginny took a step backwards from the table and fled the Great Hall.

" Ah… uh…Neville, who is she?" Harry finally spoke, after finding some courage. Neville disdainfully looked at him. "Oh, Harry... Harry...I have already told you all who she is. If you did not listen… well sorry, you will die."

Harry went wan at those words and took an involuntary step backward. Sadako giggled and Neville laughed. There was something horribly wrong in the air. Everyone felt it. Everyone sensed Hogwarts seemed to tremble with fear, dismay and utter mistrust. Feeling frightened, Ron said nothing.

Sadako giggled and gave Harry a hate-filled glare.

Harry felt a cold chill run down his back.

That look… it was the look of someone who was full of a desire for death and revenge, like Voldemort's eyes.

"For not listening… to my dearest Neville, I shall punish you. Listen. Die, Harry Potter… die… in seven days…"Sadako whispered.

It was spoken in a feminine way. It was ominous and it sent chills down his spine. Harry gulped. He would die in seven days?

Harry gulped and took a step back. The air around him felt extremely malevolent and suffocating. Harry gulped. Even facing Voldemort, quirrell, the Triwizard tournament or the basilisk was better than this. Nothing could be worse than this feeling of utter doom.

"Dear, death… shady wells and dark water will drown you…I will kill you and love you. Be mine, be mine forever. Drown in despair. be my beloved..." Sadako whispered in Neville's ear. Neville's smile grew wider as he heard this. It was unnerving to see.

Her whisper echoed all over the Great Hall, in a very eerie and soul-chilling way. Everyone heard it and cold chills ran down their spines. Neville's smile did not help matters in any way.

Outside, a strangely familiar and ominous well had appeared near the lake.

A unicorn saw it and ran away. Insects saw it and fled. Birds avoided it. Centaurs saw it and kept away. Even Aragog and his kin kept away. Hagrid kept far away from it.

In the Great Hall, Harry was staring at Sadako with an expression akin to horror, utter horror,dread and paranoia.

An image appeared in Harry's mind. It was the image of bloodied water, in a well, with a dead Draco and other dead males in a well. He saw Sadako laughing... with an insane Neville who was grinning.

Harry felt sick. He almost retched. His face turned green. What was that? what had that been? Was it a small nightmare? A vision? A prophecy? What was that? Harry paled and shook as he took a few steps away from the insanely scary and disturbing couple.

Sadako then giggled and spoke calmly and strangely... seductively, "Join me, Longbottom…" Then, Much to the horror of everyone in the Great Hall, Neville kissed her.

"Hubby…Sweetie… when you finish your education, you will come to me, right? We will be together forever, right? I hate you. I love you." she spoke softly and sweetly to the boy.

Neville nodded and smiled at her, shocking everyone in the Great Hall again.

"Yes, yes…. We shall, will. People will suffer" Neville spoke and grinned, like a crazy person who was about to go psycho and kill everyone.

Severus looked like he wanted to scream and run out of the Great Hall. Minerva was pallid. All of the first years gave in to their fear and ran out of the Great Hall. Ron inched away from the creepy couple. So did Hermione. Harry looked pale.

Sadako looked gleeful. She smiled. "Oh and… can… can I stay in Hogwarts with you? I can't face the darkness without you…. I am cursed and so are you, so can I stay?"

Then, to everyone's horror, Neville nodded.

All the Hufflepuffs screamed and began a panicked rush to leave the Great Hall, Hogwarts... to get as far away as possible. The Ravenclaws also left hurriedly. The Slytherins were frozen, sitting still, paralysed with fear. At the Gryffindor table, everyone had shocked and fearful faces, especially three people: Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry's eyes widened. Ron and Hermione became utterly pallid. What the hell? That freakish and scary girl- male person was going to stay in Hogwarts? Dumbledore and Minerva looked grim. Then, all other staff members had all fainted, including Severus.

After another second, there was a loud thud. Harry fainted.

Neville chuckled. Sadako giggled.

Ron and Hermione gasped and ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I went to SeventhSanctum dot com and went to their Brain Hurting Fanfic Pairer and created this… this monster.
> 
> Sorry for the OOC Neville... but... i was not sure how to write this pairing without making someone OOC so... yeah, excuse me for the OOC-ness.
> 
> Note: for new fan fiction writers, OOC= out of character or abnormal behaviour for a character.
> 
> Note: this is not really well-written, but it is more of an idea.
> 
> Note: 23 May 2013, I edited this fan fiction so it would make more sense in grammatical terms.
> 
> Note: May 24 2013, I made more edits as I found more errors. URGH.
> 
> Note: Dec 2 2016, made some edits as I found some parts lacking.
> 
> Also: I do not hate Harry Potter. Um… I just wanted to see if I could do this.  
> and help! I don't know how to do tags and stuff. and not sure about warnings! help me. please.


End file.
